Marowak (Pokémon)
|} |height-ftin=3'03" |height-m=1.0 |height-ftin2=3'03" |height-m2=1.0 |weight-lbs=99.2 |weight-kg=45.0 |weight-lbs2=75.0 |weight-kg2=34.0 |abilitylayout=2+2 |ability1=Rock Head |ability2=Lightning Rod |abilityd=Battle Armor |abilitydcaption=Marowak |ability2-1=Cursed Body |ability2-2=Lightning Rod |abilityd2=Rock Head |abilityd2caption=Alolan Marowak |egggroupn=1 |egggroup1=Monster |eggcycles=20 |evtotal=2 |evde=2 |expyield=149 |oldexp=124 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |formcolors=yes |catchrate=75 |body=06 |pokefordex=marowak |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Marowak (Japanese: ガラガラ Garagara) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 28. In Alola, Marowak has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Cubone when leveled up at night starting at level 28. All Cubone in Alola evolve into this form regardless of their origin. Biology Marowak is a bipedal Pokémon with a spike located on its tail. On its stomach, Marowak is very light brown in color, as opposed to most its body, which is a darker brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as its thumbs, and two large nails make up its toes. Marowak's head is composed of the skull it once wore as a mask. It can no longer remove the skull, as it became a part of its body. Marowak's jaw is composed of bone, and its nostrils are located on the nose of the skull. Its triangular eyes are brown and are also located on the skull. Marowak is well known for ferocity with its bone club, which it is said to collect from a hidden graveyard. It and its pre-evolution, , are the only known Pokémon that can learn and . Upon evolution, Marowak has overcome the grief of its mother's passing. Now ferocious and violent, Marowak is an adept combatant, and uses the bone it carries as a weapon and a boomerang. Having evolved, it seeks vengeance on its natural enemy , which prey on Cubone because of their naturally weak and timid demeanor. Marowak has also been recorded pounding on boulders with the bone club it carries in order to tap out messages to others. It lives in to test its skills. In the Alola region, Marowak was faced with an abundance of its natural enemies, Pokémon. This harsh environment led it to bond closely with its friends, which is said to have created a sort of sixth sense and caused it to take a new form. Alolan Marowak rubs the bone it wields against its forehead to light the ends in a green flame, and then twirl the flaming bone. It specializes in an attack where it releases a weak ball of flame from its bone that will relentlessly pursue its foe. Alolans would fear it for a conjurer, due to its rarity and the fearful sight of it dancing with its bone.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/alolan-marowak/ Alolan Marowak's body is black, and its skull has a dark, flamelike mark between the eyes. Its eyes are also a pale gray. Compared to regular Marowak's squatter, thicker body, Alolan Marowak is relatively thin, making it lighter. White markings echoing shoulder blades, vertebrae, and hip bones also line its back. The bone Alolan Marowak uses is longer than the one regular Marowak uses. Alolan Marowak is the only known Pokémon that can learn . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Kiawe's Marowak owns an Alolan Marowak that he caught in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. It was often seen outside of its Poké Ball. Other Marowak debuted in Bad to the Bone, under the ownership of Otoshi, who had recently got his Gym Badges stolen by . Marowak left Otoshi because it felt that if he lost his Badges, he lost the respect Marowak had for him. Marowak finally decided to come back and help its when he battled Team Rocket to get his Badges back. A Marowak appeared in Pokémon Double Trouble, under the ownership of Luana, the Gym Leader of Kumquat Island. It was used in a Double Battle against alongside . They battled and but were defeated, Marowak by Alakazam's redirected . During the first round of the Ever Grande Conference in From Brags to Riches, Morrison's opponent, Gavin, used a Marowak and a against Morrison's and . After a tough battle, Marowak was eventually defeated by Gligar. It reappeared in a flashback in the next episode. In The Ole' Berate and Switch!, Oriba used a Marowak in a fake tournament created by Team Rocket agents Cassidy and Butch. Oriba used Marowak in his battle against , where it battled but was defeated. A Marowak appeared in Gymbaliar!, under the ownership of Jeffrey. It faced off against Jessie and her , and was able to defeat her with just a few hits with its bone. Minor appearances A 's Marowak appeared in The Mandarin Island Miss Match. A Marowak appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Marowak appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Marowak appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Marowak appeared in Showdown at Linoone during a fantasy, where Max explained that a Thick Club they found can enhance the strength of Cubone and Marowak. A Marowak appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. A 's Marowak appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Marowak appeared in Dawn's Early Night!. It was used along with a for the Double Performance required during the . A Marowak appeared in To Thine Own Pokémon Be True!, under the ownership of Halverson. It was used during the Pokémon Ping Pong Tournament. A Trainer's Marowak appeared in a flashback in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!. It was going to battle Narissa alongside a Cubone, only to run off when her ed into . A Marowak made a cameo appearance in Arceus and the Jewel of Life. A Marowak appeared in SS028. A Marowak appeared in I Choose You!. A Trainer's Marowak appeared in Alola, Kanto!. called it out to compare it with 's Alolan , only for the Marowak to get into a fight with each other. Pokédex entries and type. The bone Marowak holds is precious to it and its greatest weapon. It uses the bone as a torch to unleash its attack.}} In Pokémon Origins ]] A appeared in a flashback in File 2: Cubone, where she was seen protecting her child from a group of s, but was killed while doing so. Her later haunted the Pokémon Tower, until she was reunited with her child and calmed down, thus allowing her to pass on into the afterlife. In the manga ]] ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Marowak debuted in A Tale of Ninetales where a wild Marowak attacked two of 's fan girls. Miles used a Marowak in Whacked by Marowak! in Pokémon Adventures to attack using its . A Marowak was also seen briefly in A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, under the ownership of a whose gang attempted to ransack Three Island. A Marowak appeared in a fantasy in Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming. In Innocent Scientist, A Marowak appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police. Alolan Marowak debuted in The Decision and the Tournament of Six. Three were seen dancing on a stage at a festival held in Iki Town. Kiawe has an Alolan Marowak that debuted in Going Ashore and Neighboring Akala Island, battling against 's Alolan , Dollar. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Red, Blue, , FireRed, and LeafGreen: Marowak was killed by agents of Team Rocket, leaving a as an orphan. With the Silph Scope, her ghost could be seen in Pokémon Tower. It can only be caught by using a cheating device. After fainting in a battle, a message will pop up saying that the Marowak's soul has finally moved on to the afterlife. This message, however, still shows up even if the player actually caught the Marowak with a Gameshark or Action Replay, given that the Marowak is not supposed to be catchable. * : Marowak runs a training dojo the same way had one in the first series. * : Marowak reappears in Super Mystery Dungeon, his dojo having crumbled and subsequently being put out of business. He is recruited once the player connects with . Pokédex entries Marowak . It has grown more vicious over the ages.}} |} |} |} |} that has overcome its sadness at the loss of its mother and grown tough. This Pokémon's tempered and hardened spirit is not easily broken.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Marowak |} |} Game locations and Cerulean Cave}} and Cerulean Cave}} }} |} |} and , Rock Tunnel}} |} |} and Sevault Canyon}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} }} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} Alolan Form}} in Ultra Space Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form Received from Samson Oak at Heahea Beach (Totem-sized)}} in Ultra Space Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} Kanto Form Trade Marowak in Fuchsia City Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 3, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Cavern Zone, Granite Zone}} |} |} |area=Cave: Misty Edgewater}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Jungle Verde: Stage 139 Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Black Realm: Rugged Flats (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats * Alolan Marowak has the same stats as a regular Marowak. Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Marowak Alolan Marowak Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Marowak = |Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} =Alolan Marowak = |Swords Dance|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} By TM/HM =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = By a prior evolution =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = By TM/HM =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Chip Away|Normal|Physical|70|100|20}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10| }} |Detect|Fighting|Status|—|—|5}} |Double Kick|Fighting|Physical|30|100|30}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Perish Song|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Skull Bash|Normal|Physical|130|100|10}} By tutoring =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = By a prior evolution =Marowak = =Alolan Marowak = Side game data Marowak |- ! |P2=Watch out for me. My health is down to about half. |P3=I'm bone weary... I can't even hurl my boomerang... |PL=Yes! I went up a level! My boomerang throwing is in peak form! }} |- |- |- is their favorite Attraction. }} |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Alolan Marowak |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Marowak was originally known as "Guardia". This is the Spanish word for ''guardian. * According to some of Marowak's Generation II and Pokédex entries, somewhere exists a legendary Marowak graveyard. This is a reference to the of modern myth. * Alolan Marowak is the only dual-type Pokémon with a pre-evolution that shares no types with it. * Alolan Marowak, , and are all the same weight as . * Though Alolan Marowak shares the Ability with Cubone, a Cubone with Rock Head cannot evolve into an Alolan Marowak with the same Ability, as Rock Head is Cubone's first Ability and Alolan Marowak's Hidden Ability. Origin Marowak is reptilian in nature and may be based on bipedal dinosaurs. Alolan Marowak's design may draw inspiration from , a Samoan traditional dance implement. Alolan Marowak also may draw inspiration from the Polynesian concept of , a spiritual essence that exists in all objects and people. It also allows people to imbue their "spirit" into other people and objects for protection or vengeance. Alolan Marowak may have also been inspired by , ghosts from Hawaiian mythology that march at night and are feared by the living. Name origin Marowak is a combination of and whack. Garagara may be taken to mean がらがら (clattering). It is worth noting that garagara denotes heavier clattering than からから . In other languages and |es=Marowak|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Knogga|demeaning=From |it=Marowak|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=텅구리 Teongguri|komeaning=From and |zh_yue=格拉格拉 Gaaklāaigaaklāai|zh_yuemeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=嘎拉嘎拉 Gālāgālā|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name. 嘎拉嘎拉 also refers to a rattling sound. |hi=मारोवॅक Marowak|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Маровак Marovak|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Marowak (ghost) * Kiawe's Marowak Notes External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Purple-colored Pokémon de:Knogga es:Marowak fr:Ossatueur it:Marowak ja:ガラガラ zh:嘎啦嘎啦